Future Shock
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: It is the future and Danny is grown up, thinking everything calm. NO! His alternate self is back with vengence, setting his eyes on himself and his family. WIll Dark Danny succeed or will the Phantoms save humanity or surrender their humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Future Shock

Screen Caption Title: Back to the Past

Title Card: Picture of Older Danny Phantom, fighting back to back with his kids, Dark-Danny's Shadow covering the light, and two malevolent figures stand outside.

Amity Park: 2025- Future.

It was Amity Park... well the future of Amity Park. It was towering with skyscapers, hover cars flying in the sky and has a protective ghost shield. It was different from the altenate one (Spoilers in the Ultimate Enemy), it was more peaceful. A flash of light flew through the sky then was reveiled up close: It was Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton's alter ego, he had changed from the past 19 years. He had his usual snow white hair, but was put back, he still had his usual jumpsuit, he had gain some muscle, and we was not evil.

He was flying over the the buildings with a smile on his face, 'I can't beleave it, I actually did it,' he thought dreamily as he flew to the Fenton Work's hous. He landed on the roof seeing a tall girl, wearing a black tank top, purple pants, long black hair, and sweet amathyst eyes. Danny smiled happily seeing the woman "Hey hows it going- Sam" he said winking at the woman. "Very good Danny, you too, how is patrol?" she asked while holding his hand, revealing a onyx and amathyst ring.

"Nothing much, it's pretty quiet, are the kid's doing fine?" he asked her as they entered the house. As they arrived they saw two little kids who are twins; there was a girl had black hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a white shirt and blue skirt, and tennis. The other one was about the same age and was a boy, he had messy black hair, amathyst eyes, a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and little tennis.

The girl is Lilith Fenton (or Danni she prefere's), the first born daughter (by 7 minutes), she is spunky and sweet, she has some traits of her mother; her individuality and confidence. The other child is DJ Fenton, the second born, he is forgetful as his father though very protective.

He smiled at his children all these years protecting Amity Park, and his children shall carry out his will when they come about his own age. He stared into his own dream world seeing his kids about the age he used to be. Then he felt a small tug on his pant-leg, it was DJ, he picked up the little seven-year old and hold him "Daddy what are doin?" the small kid asked the older hybrid. "Just thinkin DJ, just thinkin" he replied then looked at Lilith then Sam picked her up.

"Your grandparents are coming over soon, and all of us are going to be our best behaviour" he said which made Sam giggled, "What is it Sam?" he asked he and she put her hand on him "Since when do you concern about our best behaviour" she smirked at the man.

"I just want to make sure our family is doing fine, and hopefully all the ghost's are locked in the Ghost Zone," he smiled at his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek.

_In Clockwork's Tower._

_It was located in an isolated part of the Ghost Zone, a large tower was floating in the void, inside of it was filled with clocks and cogs. _

_A young ghost about the age of a toddler was looking at a giant computer screen; he had a scar on his right eye, wearing a purple cloack, had some sort-of clock in the middle, while carrying a staff with a clock on it._

_ Then he changed from a baby to an adult in less than several minutes, "I'm very proud of you Danny, and the choices you make" said the ghost, he moment was disturbed when he heard a loud clanging noise from the other side of the tower._

_He looked all over for the source of the sound and he stopped in shock at what he saw, it was an old, banged-up Fenton Thermos and it had a large hole in it. "See I told you, I would get out of there Clockwork," said a dark voice. It revealed as a Danny Phantom- look alike, it was Dark Danny; Danny Phantom's evil incarnate and alternate future-self. "No, you won't get pass to destroy your present self," said Clockwork as he prepared to do his 'Time out' trick, but Dark Danny interveined and blasted him.  
_

_Leaving an unconcious ghost, he took the staff, and looked at the screan seeing his past self (or his present self whatever), and was in disgust to see what he saw.  
"So, he's grown up now with a family," he said in disgust, but it quickly went away when he saw the young kids, then he grinned. 'Maybe this isn't bad after all, maybe there is a chance to recreate my future and alone with some help' he thought and left the tower, and headed out into the Ghost Zone, seeing the perfect plan for his other counterpart and his children._

_

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the kids, Save Dp, thank you for supporting my stories and I luv it, and now here is my new one, I'm gonna update on Darkest Reflections soon, remember SAVE DANNY PHANTOM AND FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! _


	2. Discovering Past

_Here is the next chapter for the other story 'Future Shock', next one I want a few more reviews or I'll post-pone most of my most popular stories, until I get better credit. And now the moment of truth and onto the show. Oh and those who read Darkest Reflections I would like a few more reviews and more votes for my cross-overs! Then thats out of my system and now onto the next chapter of Future Shock.  
_

_Ch. 2 "Discovering Past"_

_It was the middle of the night at the Fenton residence, in the parents room was the beginning; Sam was getting better sleep, sadly Danny was tossing and turning in a terrible nightmare. He woke up to find that he was in Amity Park only in ruins, it was the first time he had seen it since experiencing it with his alternate future-self. 'Sam, DJ, Lilith!' he cried for his family only to hear silence._

_He searched for his wife and his children, he stopped when he saw a shadow and he was shocked to see who it was: his evil alternate self 'Dark Danny'. "Whats wrong Danny not happy to see me" he asked cruely as he stepped forward._

_ "You, I got rid of you" he said as he backed away in fear, suddenly Dark Danny sped up to him and grabbed him by the wrist. "Say good bye to you and your family" he said as he fired an ecto-plasmic blast at him full-charged.  
_

_ He woke up, and shot straight foward he looked at himself and then at Sam seeing she was okay. 'It was a dream, but it feels so real I think this might happen someday and I will be ready' he thought as he got up and walked around this late at night. He was looking through old photo's in the attic until something spotted his eye.  
_

_He removed it from the box; it was a picture of him, Sam, and the twins when they were born in the hospital, he started to remember the memory as if was only yesterday._

_Sam was in the birthing room on the second floor, it was confusing, because there were too many rooms to find the right one. Danny used his ghost powers to find the right room, and he made it just in time. He saw Sam's eyes glittering with happiness something that people say was impossible to see before. He held her hand and she gripped it tighly never letting his hand go._

_After a few hours in the delivery room, Sam sighed from the exhaustion seeing Danny smiling at her. They both looked down and saw two little babies in their arms, one had a small tuft of hair with blue eyes and was grabbing at the air. The other one had small patches of black hair and amathyst eyes that were focused on the smiling parents._

_"What should we name them?" he asked his wife who just smiled at him, Then the set eyes on the other child who had curious blue eyes "I think we should name him DJ, he looks alot like you" she smiled as he blushed red on his cheeks. They both looked at the little girl with amathyst eyes who was staring at them curiously until one of the adults picked her up._

_"I think we should name the girl Lilith" she said. "Like that flour baby project in high-school, there's nothing wrong in naming her Lilith I liked it too" he said remembering in high-school that everyone in Ms. Testlaff's class was asigned to a sack of flour and it was their baby._

_He snapped out of his fantasy and looked back at his wife then smiled "Now we have two miracles here, when they grow up they will develop my powers" he said, which made Sam's smile into a small frown._

_ "Honey whats wrong?" he asked in concern, with her returning sad eyes "If our kids do develope powers, I'm afraid our enemies will hurt them too" she said. He held her hand and brought his eyes to her "I promise that we'll be safe and be happy," he said soothingly as the scene faded from mind.

* * *

Back to reality.._

_ Danny snapped out of his fantasy and stared dreamily at the portrait of him, Sam, and the babies. After all he was still woried about what would happen if his enemies would go after his kids when their ghost powers were still developing. He was lucky no one had found out about their powers... yet._

_Outside of Amity Park was a long shadow, it was revealed as Dark Danny- Danny's evil alternate future-self. Dark Danny was previously spying at Danny when he was sleeping. He looked around and found out that his past-self had children; his face twisted in disgust. _

_'So my past self had children, how amusing it disgust's me' he thought, but then his disgust turned into a wicked smile._

_"Maybe this isn't worthless after all, I'll have to wait a few more years for them, then I will put my plan into action" he said as he disappeared with an harsh laughter.

* * *

In the kids room..._

_DJ woke up with an expression of fear on his face, he ran over to his parents room along with his sister Lilith. They jumped on their bed and tried to wake up their parents. "Mommy, Daddy theres a ghost here?" said DJ as Sam began to wake up. She put her arm around DJ as Lilith was around Danny, "Don't worry everything will be alright I promise" he replied. _

_It seemed to calm the kids down and they carried them back to their rooms. Then they went to sleep, completely unaware in the next few years they will meet the challenge of their entire lives. On the outskirts Dark Danny had a grin of pure evil on his face "Only a matter of time, we shall meet again, and I will be victorius" he said while looking at ClockWork's Staff. "It's only a matter of time, Danny, Lilith, and DJ are Mine!" he laughed as he began to disappear.

* * *

To be continued... (**YOU GET THE WHOLE DARN THING!)**_

_**

* * *

**_For those who haven't seen my cross over's I'll put them here sooner or later the one with the most votes gets published. And here they are... (Drums rolling)

Code Lyoko/Danny Phantom- Code: Ghost- Danny and friends are on a trip to Kadic High. Danny thinks he can handle without ghosts, instead he discovers X.A.N.A and Lyoko, the team decide to let Danny join. Suddenly, X.A.N.A becomes interested in Danny and his memories, will the team stop X.A.N.A and discover Aelita's past. Find out in the virtual adventure of a life time.

Danny Phantom/ Digimon- Digital Phantoms- On a regular day of school (as regular as you would put it) Danny finds a digi-vice and has a digimon. Then he and friends are sent to the digital world to stop a new evil. Will they cooperate with their digimon and be friends, will they get home, and will Tucker stop hugging me right now! When digital world and ghost collide on this eppic digi-adventure.

Danny Phantom/ Teen Titans- The Phantom Titan- When the Fentons take a vacation to Jump City, Danny is gonna learn to work with a team. The Teen Titans arrived and started to treat him like a hero, this doesn't last long when trouble comes. Will Danny and the Titans stop Slade and Vlad, and what is with Danny hanging over Raven. Find out soon when teen heroes collide on this kung-fu fighting and ghostly experiance.

Danny Phantom/ Inuyasha- Hanyou and Phantom- Danny is transfered on a exchange program to Japan! When he arrives he falls down the well and Lands in the Feudal Era! He meets Inuyasha and they both discover their not so different after all. The fun doesn't last when Naraku discovers Danny's powers and wants to absorb them. Will Danny and Inuyasha stop Naraku once and for all before they are absorbed! Find out when ghost and feudal ages collided through time and space on this cool adventure!

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't own Danny Phantom, just Lilith and DJ, no flames just reviews, oh and vote for my crossovers. 

Oh and one more thing (Takes a very deep breath in, and lets it out, glass shatters, car horns blare, volcano's explode, birds scatter and caw) SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM BEING CANCELLED! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!


End file.
